Play, Stop, Rewind It Back, and Play It Again
by Princess.Jack.N.Anamaria
Summary: At first, this may seem like a WillAnamaria, JackGiselle, or JackOc fic. But you guys know that I NEVER write that stuff. So please give it a chance? You'll like it. Summary: What if we could redo your lives and fix the mistakes? ONE SHOT!


_**Play It Wrong, Stop It There, Rewind It Back, and Play Right**_

By: jackNanamaria

**PLAY IT WRONG**

"I'm sorry, Jack." He stared at her with emotionless eyes, "I'm really really sorry. I just felt horrible so about what I said, and knowing that I probably would never get you back." Her eyes began to mist over when he did not bother to answer or show any type of emotion upon his face. She reached out to him, but he backed away, "Jack?" She choked. He shook his head and went straight for his quarters.

A hand landed lightly on her shoulder, but she didn't bother to face the person. Only one person somehow ended up to pop out of nowhere when she and Jack had a problem, "Bes' leave 'im be, Miss Ana, ye know how de cap'n is. Just give 'im some time an' he'll be back t' his normal childish ways in no time.

She breathed in slowly, still staring at her captain's door, "I hope you're right, Gibbs," She sighed heavily, "_God_, I hope you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the bedroom door sounded, but the tranced pair of eyes did not bother to avert from the rain dripping window. He sat on his stool, beside the window. The memories of not too long ago heart-achingly flashed through his mind, and the rememberance of her face when his beloved had looked at him wretched at his heart.

The knock sounded again, this time, accompanied by a male voice, "Will. Will, you in there, laddy?"

He did not answer.

"I know you're depressed, son, but ye gotta get over it eventually. It isn't the end of the world."

"That's where you're wrong, Dad," He sighed to himself, the rain droplets on the window suddenly changing to represent the face of Anamaria, "That's where you're _very_ wrong."

_Love stinks._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sobbed and rocked back and forth in her chair, "Why, Will? I thought you loved me; why did you do it?" Her sobs racked harder, and Elizabeth found herself not able to see through her blurry tears. "You protected me. You cared for me." She looked down at her bejeweled ring finger, "You proposed to me." She shook her head and tossed the diamond ring to the mud puddle at her feet.

A familiar man walked in and sat beside her.

"Why so mopey, luv?"

She didn't bother to look at him, but steadily kept her eyes trained on her dirtied wedding ring, "Nothing, Jack. Things with Will and I are. . .just not the same."

He sighed, "Same here. But that's not what I came here for; I came here for a drink and. . .Anamaria."

She snapped her head up with rage glowing in her once gentle eyes, "Anamaria? You mean, that slutty tramp from your ship?" Elizabeth scoffed, returning her eyes to the ground, "Good luck finding her, and when you do," She stood and stared down at Jack with serious eyes, "Kill her for me." He didn't know is she meant that literally or figuratively, but he nodded nonetheless.

She exited with a fast pace.

_Love stinks._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**STOP IT THERE**

Would the world not be a better place if there were no lies?

_**"You slept with another man, Anamaria! You expect me to forgive you just like that? Are you out completely out of your mind?"**_

_**"Same to you. Or did you not notice the dark shadow in the corner of your room while you had your night of pleasure with Giselle?"**_

_**He stared at her in shock, but said nothing.**_

Would it not be so harsh if _confessed_ love was forever _committed_ love?

_**"What about our vows, Will? Do they not mean **anything **to you? You said you loved me, and that you would never let me go!"**_

_**"I **did** mean my vows, Elizabeth, I meant every word. My actions the other night were not those of deciet and betrayl, but of lost and confusement. I told you that I would never let you go, Elizabeth, and I mean it."**_

_**She narrowed her eyes, "You aren't letting me go, Will, I'm leaving." She walked to the door and stared coldly at him, "By the way, William, it's Miss Swann." **_

_**She left and slammed the door behind her.**_

What if we could re-do our lives and fix the mistakes?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REWIND IT BACK**

He lay her on the bed, soft kisses trailing up and down her neck; she moaned, "Will."

_Jack._

He gripped her waist and rubbed her sides. She run her hands down his torso, lightly pressing his chest and abdoman in his most sensitive places; he groaned against the hollow of her throat, "Anamaria."

_Elizabeth._

His tongue flicked against her collarbone, but the intense fight with his wife continuously played in his mind. "Mmm, Will."

_Jack._

Her lips planted behind his left ear; he sighed at the sensuous feel, "Anamaria."

_Elizabeth._

Their lips met once more, but when Will went to relieve the fierce pirate lass of her pants. . .

_"Elizabeth, you are by far the best thing in my life. You've been by my side through thick and thin, compliments to Jack,"_

_She giggled and let him continue._

_"You're strong, independent, adventurous, caring, generous, honest, and radiant. Ever since we met on your voyage to England as children, I knew there was something special about you. Finally, years later, I realise that I was right. So, it would be my honor to name you my wife." He pulled out a golden ring with a sparkling diamond in the center, "Will you marry me?"_

_Her eyes lit up as she stared at the offered jewelry. She locked her eyes with him again, her eyes glistening, but she still managed to smile with glee, "Yes! Absolutely yes!"_

_He smiled and placed the ring on her hand; they shared their first kiss as the soon-to-be Turners._

Maria siezed his arms, realization clearing the lust from her eyes.

_A knock sounded on her cabin door, "It's open." She announced from her spot on the small bed, braiding her air into micro strands._

_Jack entered, "I noticed that you didn't come down to dinner tonight."_

_She shrugged, still braiding, "Not hungry."_

_He shut the door and walked to her bed. He took a seat and watched her braid, "Not hungry, eh? **That's **unusual."_

_She stopped and leveled her eyes with his, "And why is that?"_

_He moved towards her and sat to her left, "Because one would usually be **starving** after not eating for hours to try to break a curse and defeat a crew of undead pirates." He rose an eyebrow, "You're not immortal, are you?"_

_She chuckled and went back to her braiding, "No, Jack, I'm all flesh, blood, and bones."_

_He smirked and stared at the wall in front of him, "Hey Ana?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_He was silent for a while, "I know I haven't given you back your boat yet, and it may seem that-"_

_She stopped braiding and placed a finger over his lips, "Don't bother; I understand."_

_He stared at her with hope in his eyes, "You. . .do?"_

_She nodded, "Yes. In case you haven't noticed, Captain, you've been having these little visits to my room for quite some time now; I may be a pirate, but I'm not dense."_

_"So that means?" He prompted. Ana smiled at him and placed her lips against his, enjoying this wonderful moment. _

_Slowly, they parted, "I love you too, Jack."_

He pushed backed off when she lightly pushed him away, "I can't do this, Will. Jack may have forsaked me the other night, but this type of comfort that you offer doesn't exactly. . .comfort me."

Will nodded, "I agree. It isn't fair to Elizabeth either, because even though our fight was enough to shoot angry sparks between us, I'd rather drown my sorry in rum, or something that won't hurt us in the long run."

She smiled and got off of the Turners' bed, "Then let's not do this. Rum's on me."

_Can we make it right?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked into the house that she had shared with Will for four years. As soon as she opened the front door, Will and Anamaria came into view; she was immediately alert.

"Will, what's going on?" She snapped.

He sighed, "Don't worry, Elilizabeth, nothing's going on between us. Ana came over to talk to me, since she's had problems with Jack as well, and now we're off to get something to drink."

Elizabeth looked to Ana for confirmation. When said pirate lass nodded with sincere eyes, Liz nodded and walked by them to the door, "Just don't get drunk, okay?"

Will nodded, "I'm guessing this means you're still upset with me for quitting my job without telling you, huh?" Elizabeth rose an eyebrow.

"Of course I am."

He sighed,"Fine. Come on, Maria."

_Can we make it right?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat at the table, five bottles of rum around him. He still couldn't get over the fact that Cotton was dead, dead because he, the stubborn captain, did not bother to listen to his first mate; he did not bother to listen to his lover. She told him that the ship was heavily armed, but he still suggested that the _Pearl_ could take it.

_A random crew member of the **Sailing Abyss** had sneaked up behind Mr. Cotton when he wasn't looking. The blow came quick. He knocked Cotton down and rose his sword high of above his head._

_**THWICK**_

_The sound of crushed bone sounded, and a gang of eight **Sailing** crewmembers surrounded three of the five remainding **Pearl **members. The captain commanded for Jack's crew to surrender; he did. But, little did they know, the captain did not mean the surrenderence of the **Pearl**, but of a certain pirate woman. Besides murdering someone, raping was the next worse crime a person could ever commit._

_The night he got her back, their fight and yelling was enough to scare the whole ship quiet._

A hand on his shoulder jolted Jack from his memory. He looked up at the suggestively smirking Giselle, "Why so glum, Jackie? It's not that pirate wench on your ship, is it?"

He smirked up at her, "None of your buisness, Giselle, and she's no 'wench'."

"Judging by the sorrow in your eyes, darlin', she is." She took a seat in his lap, lightly trailing her forefinger nail down his cheek and jawbone. "I can help you with that."

_Anamaria._

He grinned and put his arm around her waist, "That would be..."

_Ana smiled up at him, her body still glistening from their previous lovemaking, "I love you, Jack."_

_He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "Aye. I love you too."_

Jack looked back at Giselle with serious eyes, "...most unwanted."

Giselle scowled and pouted, "Fine," She stood up abruptly and narrowed her eyes down at the pirate captain, "I hope you live happily ever after with your pirate tramp."

He grinned, "Don't worry, I will."

She stormed off to find a more "needy" customer.

_Can we make it right?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLAY IT RIGHT**

Will opened his eyes to find the bed beside him empty. Confused, he sat up and let his eyes survey the room, "Elizabeth?"

Silence.

He pulled the covers down and got out of the large bed; he pulled on a loose fitting white shirt and ran down the stairs, "Elizabeth?" He called, but this time, he got a response.

"Kitchen!" Will went to said room with haste. Once entering the room, his eyes landed on his wife serving breakfast.

"Hey there, goregeous." She turned at the greeting, her face lighting up at the sight of him. She untied her flower decorated apron from around her waist and tossed it to the counter top.

"Mornig, Will!" She ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, grinning the whole time.

He smirked, "Good morning to you too, love. But, I must say that I was a bit sad this morning."

She slowly released from him and gazed into his eyes with a sincere sparkle, resting her hand lightly on the side of his face, "Why? What's wrong?"

He grinned, "You weren't there."

Liz tossed her head back in an eruption of continuous giggles, "Oh you!" She grinned at him, "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

He smirked, remembering this same conversation a few years back, "At least once more, Miss Swann,"

She smiled sweetly, "No." They kissed, and her diamond wedding ring sparkled glamerously in the bright sunlight.

_It feels so good to be in love._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana swatted at the annoying tickle in her ear; it had been going on for the past thirty seconds and was _really_ starting to bug her. "Mmm. Go away!"

A man chuckled, "Now that hurts, luv."

Ana opened her eyes, and saw Jack leaning over her, "That was you?"

"Aye."

She sighed and rolled her eyes half-heartedly, "What were you doing anyway?"

He smirked, "Blowing in your ear."

She narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"Because, darlin', it's fun to watch you squirm. As much as I hate to wake you from your peaceful slumber, it's time for you to be wakin' up and getting your little arse, little _cute _arse by the way, up on deck."

She laughed and turned onto her stomach, "Jack, get out!"

"No good morning kiss?" He asked with mock hurt.

"No good morning kiss."

He glared playfully at her, "Fine, see if I care." He moved to leave, only to find himself pulled backwards onto his bed in a quick flourish, "Whoa!" Ana straddled his waist and pressed her lips deeply into his. They stayed in this embrace for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of being in each other's company.

They broke apart and Ana smirked down at him, "Good morning, Jack."

He chuckled, "Good morning, love." They got up off of the bed, giving Maria enough time to dress in her work clothes, and made their way up on deck into the blaring sun.

_It feels so good to be in love._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AGTNR:** This was thought of off the top of my head with no planning or drafting. If it sounds a little rough around the edges, you now know why.

**p.s.** Ana was OOC in the end, I know.

**p.s.s. **This is a one-shot, so don't ask for any more chapters. I'm sorry! Plus, you can't really make something like THIS into a story anyway.


End file.
